


欢迎回家

by dakangshuji



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakangshuji/pseuds/dakangshuji
Summary: 在擎天柱恢复了一些记忆后，他和救护车聊起了那些事。





	欢迎回家

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigereyes45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/gifts).
  * A translation of [I'm Glad You're Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384678) by [tigereyes45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45). 



> 1．这是一篇翻译作品，原文链接见上。  
> 2 . 剧情……反正发生在《领证》那段著名失忆梗的很久之后。  
> 3．如有不当之处欢迎指正。

“在你失去记忆的那段时间里，威震天告诉你，”他停顿了一下，以便选择恰当的措辞，“是我挑起的战争？”

“很显然，这是因为在我的众多战友中，你是他最先想到的。对此我并不感到奇怪，老朋友。我更在意的是我怎么会如此轻易地相信了他的话。”

不知道为什么，救护车暗自感到得意，但他很快忽视了这股奇怪的情绪。“这没什么，擎天柱。毕竟你和威震天在战前关系非常好，甚至远甚于和我的。”

“但绝对比不上我们现在的关系，救护车。”大夫不太确定，究竟是擎天柱那只搭在他肩上的、温暖熟悉的手，还是喊出他名字时的声音——总之这二者中至少有一样，令他为之一震。突然间，救护车的心情格外舒畅，也更加生机勃勃，就好像回到了年轻的时候。

“擎天柱……”

“一切都过去了，救护车，”领袖再次郑重地表示，“我很高兴我最终回来了。”他露出一抹微笑。

救护车回应了这个笑容。“我也一样。”他重拾起自己的工作，于是领袖走开了。只是一想到擎天柱居然还是相信了威震天的谎话，大夫依然感到不是滋味。

“擎天柱。”

“什么事，救护车？”

“我只是想告诉你我从来没有做过那种事情。我绝对不会与你为敌。你是我的，”他停顿了一下，希望找到一个恰当的词语，最终他选择了那个既合适又不太合适的词，“我的朋友。”老军医说。擎天柱点点头。

“我知道，老朋友。”

“很好。现在去休息一下吧。这是医生给你的建议。”

领袖的微笑令老军医有些不知所措。

“我尽量吧。”

“或者我最好做到全程监督。”救护车说笑道，结果看见了领袖微微睁大的眼睛。

“呃，我只是在开玩笑。”

“我知道，但是我并不介意你的陪伴。我们有很久没好好地单独相处了。就当我又变回奥莱恩·派克斯了，那时我们不是经常在一起吗？”

从主控室到领袖房间的路上，他们一直在热切地讨论着。救护车滔滔不绝地对领袖讲起他所搜集到的每一件新闻，汇报得十分详尽。当然，这一切只是为了让擎天柱感到疲惫，以便让他早点儿休息。尽管他们两个都知道事实并非如此。那些小故事使领袖入迷，有时甚至还被逗乐了。但很显然他依然一点也不困。而救护车又不得不承认，即便如此，他自己也还是感到很高兴。毕竟他们的谈话一直没有被打断。

救护车上一次来到擎天柱的房间已经是很久之前的事了，但是那种感觉依旧如此熟悉——而且他相信以后也会一直如此。


End file.
